A Peculiar Companion
by misosoupramen
Summary: The Doctor discovers Earth as he's never seen it before- under an evil wizard's rule. His only hope for saving his favorite planet is Hermione Granger's time-turner. But it turns out that he'll need Hermione more than he thought. Rated t because I'm overcautious.
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to do what?!" exclaimed Hermione, staring at the mysterious man. She looked him up and down, losing herself to her thoughts. Who could this man be? She spaced out, lost in her mindscape. She was rudely awoken from her reverie when the mystery man snapped his fingers in her face. "I said, put your time-turner into that socket right there." He pointed to a small outlet on the control center that was just the right size and shape for Hermione's time-turner, the small hourglass on a fine golden chain around her neck. It had the power to send her back hours in time, and she was not about to hand it over without an explanation. Especially to some man who had just appeared in the great hall.

"And _why_ would I want to do that?" she shot back snarkily, cocking an eyebrow at the man. She couldn't believe that she had actually been idiotic enough to get into his… what was this "building"? It was some sort of magic, because it was bigger on the inside. But Hermione had no idea what it was.

"_Because_, the rotorin in a time-turner allows it to store, in a memory log, any and every important even that happened during its use. Even an event so small that most people would think it an insignificant detail. Because every choice you make affects the whole universe. And your time-turner is _particularly_ special." He said, looking deep into her eyes. "Moving past the part that I have absolutely _no_ idea what a rotorin is, why is my _particular_ time-turner so special? I've just been using it to get to my classes all year, but nothing else." Said Hermione, her curiosity piqued.

Sighing, the man gave her a sideways glance. "I'm sorry, but I can't explain it all right now. But if you put your time-turner in _there_, I can look into its memory log and we can go back and help Harry and Ron." A split second went by before the man realized what he had said, and then he clapped his hands over his mouth. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. _She wasn't supposed to know._ But she might be a bigger asset then he originally thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just wanted to give you guys more than one chapter to start with so here we go! Also, I don't own Dr Who, Harry Potter, or any of its characters. But I wish I did.**

"All I have to do now is break into the memory log and find the exact time to go back to." said the Doctor, fiddling with buttons and levers as he spoke. Hermione hummed to show she had heard him, her nose buried in a book she had found in the TARDIS's library. Hermione had done some questioning before she had handed over her time-turner, and had found out lots of things about the TARDIS and the Doctor himself. She had been surprised to find that it was normal for people to be extremely surprised about the TARDIS's "bigger on the inside" technology, and had laughed at the expression on the Doctor's face when she had told him that the only thing that had surprised her was that there had been a muggle police box sitting just inside the forbidden forest (at least it was the winter holidays at Hogwarts). Still giggling, she had left him to work on her time-turner and went to explore the TARDIS. That was when she found the library.

* * *

"How did you know it was a police box? If most witches and wizards are as uneducated about the non-magical as you say, then how did _you_ know what it was right away?" the Doctor asked Hermione. They were sitting on the floor of the TARDIS, asking each other questions about themselves to pass the time while the computer worked on hacking into the time-turner.

born." Hermione stuttered out, closely examining the Doctor's face. Before he could respond, however, Hermione rushed on. "But I could tell right away that you're not a wizard. You had absolutely no idea what I was talking about half of the time. But you're not a muggle either. So what are you?" she blurted out, giving the Doctor a quizzical look. He stared vacantly back at her, taking his time to think over what he was going to say next. "What's... what's a muggle?" he asked, looking curious and embarrassed at the same time. magical person." stated Hermione simply. "Ohhhh... ok. I've got it now." replied the Doctor, a small smile appearing.

"Can I ask you one more question? What made you trust me? What made you stay in the TARDIS?" he said suddenly, shooting Hermione a serious, somber expression. "I- I don't know." she stammered, looking down at her hands. "It was just... I knew. I knew I could trust you. Not right at first, mind, but I felt it soon enough. I could just feel it." she said, looking shyly up into his eyes. he smiled kindly at her. That was the moment he decided to keep her as his companion. "Thank you." he said, standing just as the TARDIS let of a loud gong, signaling the computer's success at hacking into the memory log. The Doctor walked away from Hermione, towards the computer, when she remembered her earlier question. "Wait! WAIT!" she shouted after him. "You haven't answered my question!" but he was already too absorbed in in searching the memory log to hear her.

* * *

"GOT IT!" the Doctor shouted down the hall of the TARDIS. "Be there in a minute!" Hermione shouted back. Putting her book carefully back onto the shelf, she turned and ran out the door.

"Took you long enough! What _exactly_ are we doing?" she asked, walking up the stairs to the main part of the TARDIS. "Starting at the beginning." he said with a cheshire grin. "Wait. You said something earlier about helping Harry and Ron. Is that what were doing?"  
"In a roundabout way, yes." replied the doctor, his grin growing even wider.  
"What?" Hermione said suspiciously.  
"We just need to go back to the VERY beginning, that's all." He said, pulling a lever as he spoke.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Hello lovelies! I typed this chapter up as soon as I got to my computer. I have the fourth chapter pretty much ready to go but I can't type it up till later cause its like 1:00 in the morning right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it took ALOT of brainpower to fit Future Hermione into everything.**

* * *

"What the BLOODY HELL just happened?!" screamed Hermione, pulling herself up off the floor. The TARDIS had given a great lurch and a most peculiar metallic noise, and Hermione had fallen down the stairs.

"We're here!" the Doctor shouted gleefully.

"What are you on about?" asked Hermione grumpily. "We're still at Hogwarts, aren't we?"

"No. We are at King's Cross Station, and don't worry, the TARDIS has been programmed to be invisible." added the Doctor, noticing Hermione's shocked expression.

Hermione stepped out the door of the TARDIS, the Doctor standing just in the doorway behind her. All of a sudden, Hermione squeaked and shoved her way back in, slamming the door behind her.

"What happened?" questioned the doctor, staring, wide-eyed, at Hermione.

"It… it was _me_. But I was so _tiny_. Did- did we just go back in time?" Hermione gasped, eyes growing larger by the second. "Yes, we did. My, you catch on quickly." The Doctor said with a smile. "Now, I need you to grab that trunk over there, and find some way to disguise yourself, and put on some 'muggle' clothes." said the Doctor, pointing to a large trunk in the corner. "Oh, and the wardrobe is down that hallway, sixth door to your right."

* * *

After a quick bit of rummaging through the wardrobe, Hermione was now standing in the main room of the TARDIS, wearing a simple pair of dark jeans and a cute top she had found tucked in a corner. The Doctor had applauded her after watching the bit of magic she used to straighten her hair and reshape her nose and cheekbones.

"Well... you do look like a 'muggle'." He said, smiling. "now, I'm going to pretend to be your father, dropping you off for the Hogwarts Express." He said, not noticing the shocked look on Hermione's face. He was just realizing how much he needed her. He had been muttering to himself for a while and Hermione knew he was coming up with a new plan that was completely based around her. "I will need you to get me onto that platform. Then-" he leaned over and whispered the rest into Hermione's ear, her eyes widening in surprise.

* * *

Poking her head out of the TARDIS, Hermione made sure no muggles were looking before stepping out into the station. Pushing her trolley around the corner, she beckoned for the Doctor to follow her. Rounding the next corner, her eyes locked in on the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Grabbing the Doctors arm, she broke into a light trot, the Doctor stumbling behind her. Picking up speed, she ran for the partition. When they were right in front of it, the Doctor flinched, expecting impact. Tightening her grip on his arm, Hermione closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were standing on platform 9 3/4.

"How did you manage to get _me_ onto the platform?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "I'm not magical!" he added in a whisper, glancing at a family walking around them. "I thought you knew! Well, anyway, it's simple. Muggle parents get onto the platform all the time. I just have to be touching you." Hermione said, shrugging.

"But, wait. Why didn't you just drop us onto the platform?" she asked suddenly. "Do you see how many people are here? How would they react if something big and invisible landed in front of them?" the Doctor answered back simply.

* * *

"Oh, that's a wonderful toad!" exclaimed Hermione, a little too loud. Bending closer to the cage, she thought about how she was going to do this. She had successfully gotten onto the train, and had found the compartment where Neville Longbottom was sitting nervously in the corner. Deciding to go with the obvious yet slightly more conspicuous plan, Hermione bent closer to the cage, pretending to observe Trevor.

"Alohamora." she whispered, twiddling her wand in her pocket. The top of Trevors' cage popped open. Straightening up, Hermione thanked Neville and excused herself. When she got back to her compartment, she sat down to read a book. Jumping up again almost immediately, she ran down the corridor to catch up with the small redhead walking from compartment to compartment. Since the train had only just started its journey, the corridors were almost empty, making Hermiones chase much easier.

Once she caught up to Ron, she took a second to marvel at just how tiny he was. She was used to tall, gangly Ron. Then, speaking softly, she introduces herself as Clara, a prefect. "Hey, just so you know, all of these compartments have people in them that you don't want to sit with. All Slytherins. Sit in that one. He looks okay." she said, pointing to the compartment on the end. The one where she knew Harry was sitting alone.

As Hermione was walking back to the compartment where her trunk (which the doctor had packed with everything she'd need for 5th year- even though she was actually in third, but needed to appear older) was stowed, she noticed a busy-haired girl talking to the people in the compartment she was passing.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." she said. After seeing everyone shake their heads, she simply moved onto the next compartment. Smiling to herself, Hermione marveled at how easy it was to get everything to go exactly as planned.


	4. A short Break

**Hello sweeties! I'm sorry that this chapter is ****_really_**** short but I haven't had much time to write. But I promise to work my butt off to get you guys another chapter super soon. Please review, cause it's just so nice to hear from you guys! **

**Also, I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who but I wish I did!**

* * *

All throughout dinner that night, even during the sorting, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that Dumbledore was watching her. She was wearing her normal school robes, and none of the other gryfindors had questioned her presence. But hadn't the Doctor said at some point that Dumbledore was an old friend? Maybe she was just imagining it.

But then she saw it again; the slight movement in the corner of her eye, the one that meant Dumbledore was staring at her again. Did his staring mean that he knew who she really was? Or could he just tell that something was wrong?

Once she had gotten up the courage to glance up at the head table, her brown eyes immediately found the strikingly clear blue ones of the headmaster. After a split-second, he gave her a small nod. But to Hermione, that was as good as him jumping up onto the table and shouting her name. Hermione giggled at the thought. He knew she was here. And that alone gave Hermione courage. Dumbledore would help her.

* * *

Hermione stayed for a few days, making sure that everything was how she remembered it. Sometimes she would sit in a corner of the common room and watch her first-year self. She couldn't believe how bossy she was.

Since she had no schedule, and it seemed that the teachers knew a little about her, she could sit in on any class that she wanted. So even though she was only in her third year, she would sit in on a lot of 5th year classes. She liked to think about how people would react to her advanced spells when she got back.

So she stayed for two weeks, just to make sure everything was going according to plan.

* * *

One day, after sitting through a particularly interesting transfiguration lesson, Ms. McGonagall pulled her aside.

"Miss Grane- er... _miss winnlasheld_, the headmaster says that there is a special package, a _blue box_, in classroom 402 for you." she said, and Hermione could've sworn she winked at her.

Smiling, Hermione made her way to classroom 402. She opened the door to see the Doctor sitting on a desk, the TARDIS parked in a corner of the room. Hermione ran over to the Doctor, a wide smile plastered to her face.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked, her smile slipping a little. What if that was it? Did the Doctor need her anymore?

"we have some time. We can hang out in the TARDIS for a bit before we move on, if you like, You probably need a break."

"That would be _lovely_." said Hermione, walking to the TARDIS with him.


	5. Trick or Treat?

**Hello Sweeties! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this but this is the first time I've been in front of a computer in four weeks. I'm sorry that the chapters for this story are so short, and I'm trying to make them longer, but with the combined effort of writing everything in longhand first (which I don't mind it just seems a lot longer written on notebook paper), and the fact that my brain just exploded with ideas, my writing has been slow. I'll try to get more regular updates but I'm hitting a wall trying to figure out what Hermione should help with next. If you have any ideas, please, ****_please_****, message me. I need ideas.**

Hermione awoke to the Doctor crouching over her, shaking her awake. She had fallen asleep in the TARDIS. "Hermione, wake up! I forgot all about Halloween!"

"Halloween?" Hermione asked groggily. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she tried to remember back to her first Halloween at Hogwarts. So much had happened since then. "The troll!" she gasped suddenly, jumping up.

"I'll give you a minute to plan it out. Remember, it has to be how you remember it. You're just seeing it from a different angle, alright?" Nodding slowly, Hermione began to pace. A few minutes later, she rushed over, shouting "I've got it!" Can you take me to the great hall just before the feast starts?"

"I should be able to... yes, here we go!" the Doctor yelled, pulling a lever. A minute later, they jolted to stop, and Hermione rushed out the door, shouting her thank you's and see you later's over her shoulder. The great hall was so crowded that no one really noticed Hermione appearing out of what seemed to be thin air.

Walking over to the Gryfindor table, Hermione made sure to sit next to Percy. She had already checked the girls bathroom, and could tell by the soft sobbing that she was still in there. Smiling sheepishly, she asked Percy if she could have the key to the girl's bathroom, whispering that it was an _emergency_, and it simply _could not _wait. Blushing slightly, as if embarrassed by her words, he handed her the keys. Smiling and thanking him, she rushed off to the bathroom, bumping into professor Quirrell on her way.

Shoving the key into the lock, Hermione stomped her feet a few times, just to be positive she had the troll's complete attention. When she saw that it was indeed walking towards the bathroom, Hermione ducked in and locked herself in the furthest, five down from the one housing an upset, sniffling girl.

And just on time, Hermione heard a grunt, the slamming of a door, and the grating of the key in the lock. The noise jolted the younger Hermione from her stall, causing her to freeze at the feet of one 16-foot-tall troll.

Crossing her fingers and adjusting herself on the toilet in her stall, Hermione waited for the scream. She waited and waited, and just when she thought she'd have to do it herself, Hermione, younger Hermione, screamed bloody murder. The door clattered and slammed open. Sitting back, Hermione sat and listened to Harry and Ron trying to confuse the troll.

Remembering what was happening just in time, Hermione ducked and slithered to the floor, right as an enormous wooden club flew over her head. Poking her head up just enough to see, she noticed that the bottom half of her stall was still intact. Peeking up over the shattered door, she noticed that Hermione was cowering under the sinks. She was safe. Looking around, she saw Ron pulling out his wand, and Harry being swung around by the ankle.

Peering over at Ron, Hermione watched as he tried but failed to levitate the club. On his second try, Hermione was ready. Flicking her wand, she watched as the club rose, then fell, a dull crack resounding around the room as it hit the troll's head.

Ducking down again, Hermione listened as Harry pulled his wand out of the troll's nose, listened to the teachers come in and the lie she told. she remember how she felt telling that lie. She hated lying to professor McGonagall. Her stomach twisted and turned just thinking about it. But she knew her lie was better than the truth, that it would get them all into less trouble. _And_, she thought with a smile, _it really makes them all sound brave._

When she heard Harry and Ron leave, along with professor Quirrell, who was ushering them out, Hermione clambered out of the debris. Jumping slightly, professors Snape and McGonangall spun to see what the noise was.

"What're you doing here, miss Granger?" Snape asked in his unctuous voice.

"I'm just completing my assignment, _sir_," replied Hermione. Turning toward professor McGonagall, she smiled slightly. "Thank you for not being too hard on them."

"Miss Granger, this whole ordeal has forced you to mature much quicker than necessary."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione laughed, but she stopped immediately when she saw the flash of bushy brown hair whipping around the doorframe.

_Calm down_, Hermione told herself as she walked back to the common room. _She probably won't know what she saw. It'll confuse her, yes, but she won't find anything out._ But then, a single memory floated to the top of her brain. Sitting in the common room well into the night, waiting for the peculiar girl to show up. _Damn_, she thought. _I'm going to have to wait out here._ Tucking herself into an alcove, she waited until it was late enough that Hermione would've gone to bed.

"I knew it!" Hermione gasped, handing Ron Hagrid's binoculars. "Look at Snape!" Hermione had just seen a very familiar face in the stands behind Snape, but Ron missed her.

"Look where?"

"Ugh, nevermind!" hissed Hermione, grabbing the binoculars back. Because there, right at the gap of the steps, was that girl Clara's face. It looked like she was waiting in the stands for something.

"What should we do?" Ron asked, panicked, as he watched Harry's broom roll over and over.

"Leave it to me!" Hermione yelled, rushing off.

"What do you think you're doing?" said a voice from behind her. Spinning around, she came face-to-face with _herself_. First-year Hermione was standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "You're Clara, right?" Stuttering out a yes, Hermione hastily scooped the fire off of snaps cloak into a jar.

"Well, I don't know who you are, _Clara_, but some odd things have been happening, and you seem to be at the center of it all. I'm positive I heard professor McGonagall call you 'Granger' at one point, which is definitely odd, seeing as that's my name."

"I'm so sorry, but I haven't got time to explain everything now. Just know that I'm helping you. You'll understand soon enough." said Hermione, rushing away and massaging her temples. That little encounter had just shoved a whole lot of new memories into her head, and it was making her dizzy. It didn't register with first year Hermione that the girl hadn't denied that odd things were happening around her until she had gone.

"okay," Hermione said, plopping back down next to Ron. "That should do it. How's Harry?"

"He's fine!" Ron shouted over the roar of the crowd. Hermione decided not to tell Harry or Ron about Clara...yet.

**Ohhhh, exiting! Will first-year Hermione find out what's going on? Will Hermione be able to keep everyone alive to the end of the year? Who knows! Please send me in suggestions for what to write next (I've hit a bit of a wall) and please leave reviews! remember, reviews=better storylines and longer chapters.**


	6. Silence in the Library

**Hi you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such and incredibly long time but I just started high school and some kinda crazy shit went down. Also, my friend and I did a collab on a supernatural fic and I was assigned to writing the second half after we RP'd it all, so I've been working on that. It's only part one and its over 20 pages long already! I won't be posting that until my friend gets her rear in gear and posts the first part (otherwise it won't make very much sense). But I sat my ass in front of my notebook long enough to knock out another chapter for you guys. It's not terribly long, I'm afraid, and It's taking much longer than I thought it would to steer in the direction I want it to go. But here it is, chapter six, and thank all of you who have stuck with me this long. I'm also begging for reviews. seriously. I don't care if its criticism or not I just would really like to know that people are actually reading** **this. Oh and just a side note: I do switch perspectives and I tried to keep it clean so it's easy to tell but I don't know how well I did.**

"Ouch!" Ron hissed, massaging his stomach. "Why did you have to elbow me?!" he hissed. Smiling nervously at madam Pince, who had come over to inspect the source of the noise, he bent to pick up the book he had dropped. Turning, he glared at Hermione. Shushing him, she pointed around the shelf to a girl with long, straight, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "So? What about her?" Ron asked, tilting his head and shrugging.

"That's _Clara_." whispered Hermione, pulling Ron back out of Clara's eyesight.

"Ohhh. So _that's_ Clara, the mystery girl? She's pretty." Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned back to the bookshelf. Just as she was pulling _Greatest Wizards of the 21st Century_ off the shelf, she heard a soft cough from behind her. Spinning around, she came face-to-face with Clara.

"What are you doing here?! Are you spying on us now?"

"What? No! I work in the library. I was wondering if you needed help finding anything."

"Oh... Well, we're just fine, than-"

"We're looking for Nicholas Flamel." Ron said loudly, pushing in front of Hermione. Glaring at him, Hermione turned back to Clara.

"Yes." she sighed. "We're looking for Nicholas Flamel. Ever heard of him?" She glared when Clara laughed.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. You're not gonna find him in there, either. Try this one, it might have him." she said, dropping a huge, leather-bound tome into Hermione's arms, causing her to stumble slightly.

"Alright. Err... thanks." Hermione said, turning to leave.

"Here." Clara said, slipping a chocolate frog into Ron's pocket and winking. Ron blushed and hurried out after Hermione.

Sitting in the corner of the common room, Hermione made sure she was hidden from herself, Ron, and Harry. She laughed quietly as Hermione pulled out the book, looking at it with a mixed expression of disgust and surprise.

"_Alchemists of the 19th and 20th Centuries_? Why on earth would he be in here; this thing is ancient! Ugh, I give up!" she said, tossing the book back into her bag. Rolling her eyes, Hermione looked at the clock, then shifted her attention to the portrait hole. In the next few seconds, Neville jumped through the entrance, his feet knocking the raised edge and bringing him crashing to the floor. Jumping up and knocking Ron out of the way, younger Hermione rushed over to Neville and quickly preformed the counter-curse. Helping him over to a chair, followed closely by Ron and Harry, she helped him to shakily sit down. Pulling the chocolate frog out of his pocket, Ron handed it to Neville. Explaining what had happened, Neville handed Harry the card, asking if he collected them.

Gasping, Harry started muttering to himself, ending with a great "... And his work on alchemy with Sir Nicholas Flamel!" Awestruck, Hermione walked over and slowly pulled the tome out of her bag, running her fingers over the gold-embossed title.

"_Alchemists of the 19th and 20th Centuries_..." she whispered. "Of course!" Flipping fervently through the book, she found the page she was looking for. "Here he is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone!"

Beaming, she looked up, and was met with two blank stares. "Honestly, don't you two read? The sorcerer's stone is alchemy. It can turn any metal into pure gold, and produces the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?!" Ron hissed, looking at the book with a sort of reverence.

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!"

"You guys! Calm down, okay?" Nodding, Hermione and Ron turned back to the book.

"So," Harry said, looking up at Hermione. "Nicholas Flamels an alchemist... and he made a sorcerer's stone..."

"Don't you see?! This is what fluffy's guarding; this is what Snape wants! But... why?"

"It turns you immortal and makes gold. Hmm, I wonder why Snape wants it?" said Harry, looking incredulously at Hermione.

"And no wonder we couldn't find him in _Recent Studies in Wizardry_, he's not exactly _recent_, is he?" chuckled Ron.

Hermione smiled to herself for a second, observing all of them, so _young_, then went up to bed.

Hermione had gone to the match, sitting and glaring at Malfoy most of the time. This was the one match that Snape was refereeing, and even though she knew what was going to happen, she couldn't help feeling a little nervous for Harry's sake. As she sat at her dormitory window that night, thinking about everything that had happened so far when, all of a sudden, a large black shape flew into the twilit sky from the grounds. she could recognize that silhouette anywhere, but _what_ was Harry doing flying above the forest at _this_ time of night? Wait... didn't Harry once mention hearing Snape and Quirrell in the forest? Drawing on her cloak, Hermione pulled her hood down over her face and snuck outside as quickly as possible, watching Harry circle lower and lower over the forbidden forest. Hurrying into the trees, Hermione listened for voices. Walking forward, she saw a flutter of fabric way up ahead, and the sound of hushed voices. Slinking back into the shadows, she looked up to see Harry crouching in a tree. Turning back, Hermione tuned in on the conversation going on a few feet away.

Hearing enough, she turned and crept away, making sure to pick up the hem of her cloak, so as not to make a sound.

So Snape _had_ known! As Hermione was walking back up to the castle through the forest, she thought she heard it; _that_ noise! The sweet sound of metal on metal. It was faint and far off, and gone as quick as it had come. Hermione hadn't seen him in _weeks_. And- wait, there it was again! Louder now, and again! Peering through the trees, Hermione saw a bright flash of light from the lamp on top. Smiling broadly, Hermione threw down her hood and ran to the TARDIS. It was warm and safe, and smelled like home. Hermione instantly felt herself relax.

"So what's next?"


End file.
